Senandung Penantian
by Silver-Mist2202
Summary: Kita harus bertemu. Malam ini juga. Karena ... ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita. [Takaki/Akari]


_**5 Centimeters per Second belongs to Makoto Shinkai/CoMix Wave**_

* * *

 **SENANDUNG PENANTIAN**

 **Story by Silver-Mist2202**

 **Beta-edited by Kenzeira**

 _Rewrite from 'The Chosen Cherry Blossom's scene_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sudah berapa tahun sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu?

Ingatkah kau, pada hari itu, ketika hampir sebagian Jepang dilanda badai salju maha dahsyat, kita berjanjian untuk bertemu. Aku memintamu untuk tiba di sini pukul tujuh malam.

Kalau kau tahu bagaimana wajahku ketika akan berangkat ke stasiun, aku pastikan kau akan menertawaiku sampai kau sakit perut. Naa, Takaki-kun, aku bahagia; saking bahagianya, aku bersumpah kalau malam itu pipiku amat-teramat panas; meski udara dingin dengan angin bertiup kencang berembus masuk ke dalam mantelku yang tebal.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku memakai riasan wajah. Aku lucu sekali, bukan?

Yang lebih gila adalah; aku bahkan memilih mantel terbaikku, walau aku tahu kalau itu sama-sekali tak berguna. Astaga, memangnya siapa yang mau memerhatikan pakaian gadis yang hanya berupa mantel tebal di malam dengan badai salju mengembus kencang?

Satu yang terpikir olehku; aku nyaris saja kehilangan kewarasan; demi bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku yang beberapa tahun tidak kuketahui perubahan wajahnya. Takaki-kun, saat itu, aku yakin seyakin-yakinnya, bahwa wajahmu sudah berubah sedemikian banyak. Entah bagaimana aku yakin bahwa kau semakin tampan.

Maka, pada pukul enam malam itu, aku berangkat ke stasiun-dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

Lalu aku menunggumu. Kurang satu jam lagi, kita akan bertemu setelah sekian lama. Ah. Aku ... rindu sekali padamu, Takaki-kun. Rindu sekali.

Di malam yang dingin itu, aku duduk sendirian, di ruang tunggu, di depan penghangat dengan dua pipi yang semakin memerah. Paman penjaga loket tiket mengajak mengobrol. Dia bertanya, apakah aku menunggu seseorang? Kujawab; ya, seseorang yang paling aku rindukan di dunia. Lantas paman itu tersenyum, berkata bahwa kau, Takaki-kun, akan sedikit mengalami keterlambatan karena badai salju yang menggila. Aku mengangguk, berkata kalau aku akan menunggu bahkan sampai badai salju ini berhenti, entah kapan, tak dapat kukira.

Aku menunggu. Terus menunggu. Kedinginan. Di luar, kepingan salju turun dengan gila-gilaan.

Barangkali, Takaki-kun, kepingan salju itu ... turun dengan kecepatan melebihi kelopak sakura yang berguguran di musim semi. Dia ... terlalu cepat, membuat kedatanganmu terlambat. Tebakanku, kepingan salju itu turun dengan kecepatan nol koma lima sentimeter per detik. Ah, atau mungkin lebih cepat? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, kepingan salju tersebut membuatku benci, setengah mati.

Pukul tujuh tepat...

Jantungku semakin berdebar...

Pukul delapan...

Helaan napasku beberapa kali terdengar. Jenuh menyapa. Tak apa. Kau pasti datang, kan? Aku ... yakin itu.

Pukul sembilan malam.

Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat cepat? Padahal, sebelumnya aku merasa bahwa waktu serupa siput, berjalan lama. Lama sekali. Aku ... nyaris jatuh tertidur. Kalau saja penghangat tidak tepat berada di depanku, mungkin aku akan membeku. Lalu aku berharap ketika kau datang, kau akan memelukku. Lama sekali.

Beberapa kali aku mengubah posisi duduk. Hingga paman penjaga loket menyuruhku pulang. Katanya, kalau orang yang kutunggu datang, beliau akan memberitahu kalau aku sudah pulang. Beliau meminta alamat rumahku.

Tapi aku, tetap bersikukuh untuk menunggu. Kita harus bertemu. Malam ini juga. Karena, ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita.

Takaki-kun, aku mengantuk. Mataku ... rasanya ... seperti tertimpa gumpalan salju berkilo-kilo beratnya. Kalau kau sudah datang, bisakah aku tidur di pundakmu? Untuk terakhir kalinya. Itu, kalimat yang kurapalkan tiada henti. Aku ingin menangis. Mataku sudah panas. Tapi aku tidak akan menangis. Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu denganmu. Kenapa aku harus menangis? Seharusnya, aku tersenyum bahagia. Maka aku tidak menangis.

Aku menahan air mataku untuk tidak jatuh. Aku menunduk. Menahan kantuk, menahan rindu.

Lalu ketika aku mendongak...

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang tenggelam di saku mantel.

Saat melihatnya, aku mengenalimu.

Kau yang semakin tampan, menatapku dengan mata sendu nan indah yang kurindukan sebegini lama.

Kau datang.

Kau tepat di jarak pandangku.

Takaki-kun...

Aku menatapmu, kau semakin mendekat. Perlahan. Genangan di ceruk mataku membuat kabut yang menghalangi pandangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-** **おわり** **-**

 **a/n: pernah diposting di akun facebook**


End file.
